Larek
Larek (ラレック, Rarekku) is a Saiyan and the overall main protagonist of Dragon Ball Σ. The son of Boeren, a famous scout and warrior of his people, Larek is one of a handful of Saiyans to survive the destruction of Planet Sadala in his universe, becoming a part of the Saiyan diaspora. Wandering the North Galaxy, Larek eventually befriended the Neko Majin known as Briar. Shortly thereafter he would begin work as a bounty hunter, mercenary, and overall adventurer. In so doing, he gained allies in the form of Iraira, a Hera-seijin, Karage, a wandering Human, and several others. His actions do not escape the notice of the Frost Demons ruling the Planet Trade Organization, making him a target and earning him new enemies to fight. Larek has also tapped into the potential of his race, discovering the long-forgotten Legendary Super Saiyan form and managing to gain a good measure of control over it after a period of time (helped by his training by both the Supreme Kai Tamon and his own mentor, Needle). His battles also slowly begin to escalate as the series goes on, to the point that he encounters the likes of God of Destruction Roh and finds himself one of the top picks for his universe's representatives in the upcoming contest between it and its fellows. Like other members of his kind, Larek's name is derived from a vegetable. In his case, it is kale. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immense Ki '(力, Chikara)- **'Godly ki' (神力, Shinriki)/'God Class-up' (神クラスアップ, Kami Kurasu-appu)- Offensive Techniques *'Ki Blast '(気砲, Kikō)- **'Ki Wave '(気功波, Kikōha)- *'Kiai '(気合い, Kiai-hō)- *'Energy Punch' (ボムストライク, Bomu Sutoraiku)- *'Saiyan Aura Blast' (サイヤ人オーラブラスト, Saiya-jin Ōraburasuto)- *'Biting' (噛む, Kamu)- *'Burst Meteor' (バースト流星, Bāsuto Ryūsei)- *'Combined Energy Wave' (合体光線, Gattai Kōsen)- *'Blast Fist' (爆砕拳, Bakusaiken)- *'Counter Burst' (カウンターバースト, Kauntā Bāsuto)- *'Delta Storm' (デルタ嵐, Deruta Arashi)- *'Destructo Disk' (気円斬, Kienzan)- *'Full Power Energy Ball' (フルパワーエネルギーボール, Furu Pawā Enerugī Bōru)- *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' (フルパワー連続エネルギー弾, Furu Pawā Renzoku Enerugī-Dan)- *'Full Power Energy Wave' (フルパワーエネルギー波, Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha) *'High Power Rush' (ハイパワーラッシュ, Hai Pawā Rasshu)- *'High Speed Rush' (ハイスピードラッシュ, Hai Supīdo Rasshu)- *'Hanbakuha' (反駁波; lit. "Refutation Wave")- **'Super Hanbakuha' (スーパー反駁波; lit. "Super Refutation Wave")- **'Scattered Hanbakuha' (散乱反駁波; lit. "Scattered Refutation Wave")- **'Focused Hanbakuha' (集束反駁波; lit. "Focused Refutation Wave")- **'Continuous Hanbakuha' (連続反駁波; lit. "Continuous Refutation Wave")- **'Twin Hanbakuha' (ツイン反駁波; lit. "Twin Refutation Wave")- Non-Offensive Techniques *'Afterimage Technique '(残像拳, Zanzōken)- *'Flight '(舞空術, Bukūjutsu)- *'Zenkai '(全開, Zenkai)- *'Ki Sense' (気の感覚, Ki no Kankaku)- *'Ki Transfer' (気の譲渡, Ki no Jōto)- *'Rapid Movement' (高速移動, Kōsoku Idō)- *'Power Up' (パワーアップ, Pawā Appu)- *'Wild Sense' (ワイルドセンス, Wairudo Sensu)- Transformations 'Great Ape' 'Wrathful' 'Super Saiyan (A-type)' 'Super Saiyan (C-type)' 'Legendary Super Saiyan' 'Full Power' 'Legendary Super Saiyan 2' 'Legendary Super Saiyan 3' 'Legendary Super Saiyan God' 'Fool's Rush' Quotes Major Battles and Events Trivia *The name "Larek" is that of one of the first anime OCs the author ever made, and the first original DBZ character that he ever fully conceived. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Σ